Structures fabricated from high strength metal alloys generally comprise mechanically fastened assemblies that are built up from individual sheets, plates, and forged components. This type of construction of built-up assemblies, however, severely limits savings that can be obtained in structural weights and manufacturing costs.
A primary way to decrease costs of high strength metal assemblies is to design structures that can be fabricated using integral construction techniques. One such method of integral construction is the well-known process of extrusion. Extrusion, however, has not been a useful process for large, high strength, metal alloy components because of limitations on part complexity, minimum detail thickness, press size, and local microstructure control of the metal alloy.
Because of the potential for weight reductions and cost savings in high strength metal alloy components, particularly in the aerospace industry, there is a need for improved processes for integral construction of high strength metal alloys.